Sky Day
by Steampunkfan420
Summary: If only he knew what he had gotten himself into. David is going to need a lot of patience and cunning to find his way back home.


⁃ Sky Day , Chapter one introduction to the company.

David, adjusted his goggles, as he stepped away from the steam that was escaping from the machine he had just been working on. He wiped sweat from his brow with is shirt sleeve. Then he pulled up his other shirt sleeve to check the time. "6:50" he yawned throwing the tools he had been using back inside his toolbox, which he then placed inside of his nearby locker. David took out his bag from the locker, put it on and finally locked the locker into its place.

He spun around taking a step forward to awe at the sight before him once more. He started gazing up with excitement at the behemoth of a machine that he and his colleagues have been working on for the past several months. On the machine, across most of its surface were pipes, everywhere heading this way and that, only every now again stopping at a control panel similar to the one David was working on today. The entirety of the machine took up nearly half of the three story building it was in.. It was almost impossible to see the entire machine at once because of how enormous it was. If it was up to David, he would have stayed longer and continued working. Even if he didn't get over time. After all he wasn't in this job for the money he thought, although it paid decently enough. He loved working on machines and he even found them fascinating from a young age, when the machines he helped to build worked and he could watch it, that feeling to him was something priceless. Sadly at the moment he knew the compound would be closing soon, and that he was one of the few people left inside the building. He liked working when nobody else was around though, he felt more concentrated, focused on the small but important details critical to a machines success. He walked out of the huge main entrance through the heavy door and past the security officer on duty in the security booth, who gave a nod of acknowledgment towards him and then continued on to read his newspaper. David started to follow his usual path home as he continued his way down the sidewalk towards Main Street. He began to contemplate the day's events as he walked alongside the surrounding buildings. The compound he left was easily the largest building in the area for miles. David didn't know everything about the company he worked for. However it was common knowledge to know buildings like this made by the company he worked for, Atlas across Grand England. He wondered if they all had similar machines in every building or maybe a different variety in each. It wasn't always like this David thought to himself, There was a time when He knew everything about Atlas. More specifically it's original humble beginning as a mechanical toy shop. The name of it then was Wellington's Wares those were the days he thought. Not that he was around at the time,that was a long time ago. Davids Grand father talked about a lot when he visited and even gave him some of David's most valued toys from the store. He then had to read about the store (and eventual company) which changed owners frequently. After the original founder Franklin Wellington passed away, the shop was then, in accordance to Mr. Wellingtons will was suppose to go to his son Ben Wellington. Unfortunately however he never ended up having a son before he died. The store was eventually auctioned off to the highest bidder and after a few generations eventually became to be known today as Atlas a global energy company currently owned by a Sebastian Emerson. David didn't know much about Emerson but it's rumored his father was a great man and that he really steamrolled Atlas into success. So the pressure for Sebastian to fill those shoes must be immense.

While he was thinking about all this a sudden shriek broke the silence of an otherwise quiet evening. He hadn't noticed it at first but it repeated again, this time followed by a frantic cry for Help!

Following the direction of the sound David quickly ran towards the source. When he got there, he stepped into the alleyway to see two older men with strong builds and rather dark clothing standing in front of a woman. They had apparently taken her purse, as the guy on the left was holding a bag the woman was reaching for, but she was restrained by the guy on the right. She tried to make another call for help but was cut off by the first taller man who was now covering her mouth. Both men eventually turned their heads at the sound of David entering the alleyway.

"Hey, get off of her"! David shouted as he started rushing towards them, but he was stopped about halfway there when suddenly the taller of the two men stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "This doesn't concern you, leave before this gets ugly". David found this hard to believe considering the man's head was balding and almost fully devoid of hair, on top of that the man had a wide almost bull-dog like face. Despite this however the man looked to be in decent shape for his age.(roughly 40 David would guess.)

David had not planned on what he was going to do at this point at all. Having only charging in out of impulse. and stuttered for a moment. "Uh.." "LEAVE YA IDIOT!" The second man shouted at David, and out of nowhere his huge fist came flying out towards David. He had just barely enough time to doge out of the way of the huge man's fist. David instinctively slammed a shot of his own square to the bigger man's chin, he planned to give him no time to recover with an attempt to drop him, but the man quickly swung again his knuckles connecting with David's arm. David flinched grabbing his arm while then kneeing the guy in the stomach in retaliation but as he was about to drop the guy he was roughly grabbed and slammed into the wall by the bigger man who quickly wrapped his hands around Davids neck, He felt the air escaping his lungs as he flailed in a vain attempt to get free. His face rapidly began to change color as his arms desperately flung for an opening.

Just Then, "HEY"! The huge man turned to see the women and the pepper spray she was now holding shoot all over his face, "oh fuck" the man yelled as he let go of David to rub out his eyes. The woman must have gotten it from her purse while the men were focused on pummeling David.

With her bag reclaimed. And David coughing on the floor with his back against the the wall struggling for air. She immediately grabbed him and yanked him up to his feet "There's no time for that"! She pushed him and ran full force out of the alley shoving David alongside as he struggled even more to breathe. They finally stopped running a while later so he could catch his breath, and when they were sure they couldn't be followed by the men on the busy Main Street,

It took a while before David could even breathe normally so the lady spoke first. "Can you believe those hooligans"! she said, she extended her hand and introduced herself "Lady Elizabeth and you are"? David returned the handshake. (An actual lady? From a proper household She didn't look the type David thought to himself) They continued to walk down the busy path as they began to talk, while they passed an abundance of shops and stores. "David Gates a pleasure to meet you mlady". " oh, you don't have to be so formal to me you just saved my life! "Well it was nothing really.." David responded sheepishly "thank you for that but I assure you there was no need for you do so". " really? you didn't look so well before I showed up". Elizabeth stopped and then unzipped her purse to flash David a revolver. " A ladys gotta protect herself right?" She raised her perfectly done eyebrows as she asked this. (David felt rather uneasy at the sight of the gun not quite sure what he's really gotten himself into but nevertheless he nods)."Well anyway I have somewhere important to be, see ya around Mr Gates, I'm sure I'll get around to giving you a proper thanks as soon as i'm not so busy". Wait! David yelled if you had a gun whyd yo- but Elizabeth was already lost in the late afternoon crowd.

David however accidentally caught himself a glimpse at her hips as they swayed with her step through the busy street. "HEY!" David nearly leaped out of his skin as a large hand clasped around his shoulder. David turned on his heels. And to his surprise was greeted by a grinning familiar face.

John Baker.


End file.
